LTE/EPC (Long term Evolution/Evolved Packet Core) has been standardized with 3GPP as a mobile communication system according to the next generation of the third generation cellular phone network (3G mobile system). LTE/EPC includes an LTE network (wireless access network conforming to LTE: referred to as eUTRAN), and an EPC network (also referred to as SAE (System Architecture Evolution) serving as a core network (mobile transmission network)). The EPC network is connected to an IP (Internet Protocol) network (packet network) via an IMS (IP Multimedia Subsystem) network. Examples of the IP network includes an ISP (Internet Service Provider) network (the Internet) and an intranet.
A mobile station (User Equipment: UE) may be connected to the EPC network via the LTE network, and is connected to the IP network via the EPC network and IMS network. The UE may receive various packet communication services (e.g., Web service, VoIP (Voice over IP)) by accessing various servers and terminal devices connected to the IP network.
The EPC network includes multiple nodes such as MME (Mobility Management Entity), S-GW (Serving Gateway), P-GW (Packet Data Network Gateway), and PCRF (Policy and Charging rule Function). The UE is connected to the IMS network via an S-GW and a P-GW, whereby the UE can access the IP network.
In recent years, along with increase in web access via a mobile network such as LTE/EPC, a configuration to offload traffic from an S-GW to an offload network has been employed as a method to offload traffic for web access from a mobile network.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2006-253794 and 2002-77381 are examples of the related art of the present technology.